


The Six Times that Stiles Didn't Get it, and the One Time he did

by Ash_Cassidy97



Series: Christmas 2014 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Allison is not dead because I say so, BAMF Stiles, Derek is a Failwolf, Isaac Feels, Lydia is sapiosexual, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mother's Day, Multi, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Past Child Abuse, Picnics, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship, Sourwolf Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack, Stiles Takes Care Of The Pack, are you surprised how many tags I found? I was., ask scott what happens if you ask stile's about the jacket-i dare you, derek hale is a failwolf-google docs recognizes that as a word, i knew exactly what kind of monster i was creating, i might have an addiction, more angsty than I thought it would be, seriously-that's a lot of tags, that's an actual tag-personally-i think the tag should involve shotguns, this is a christmas present, you also shouldn't mess with the pack-stiles will kill you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Cassidy97/pseuds/Ash_Cassidy97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It being that Stiles is the Pack Mom. Other than that, exactly what the title and the tags say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Six Times that Stiles Didn't Get it, and the One Time he did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morbidcassanova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbidcassanova/gifts).



> I screwed with cannon a little bit, but I tried to write it so people could interpret it however they wished. Allison is still alive, because I say so. The only thing you really can’t ignore is my perception of Stiles. I messed more with side characters than I did with Sterek, because I felt that his relationship with Derek or Scott doesn’t make him Pack. Stiles kinda just became that through being Stiles. I didn’t ship the Malia/Stiles, mostly because I think Malia can’t really give active consent in the cannon, because she lived as a wolf for several years, and is still getting her bearings (I love the ship anyway but /I wrote Sterek because FISH- kudos if you get the acronym). The ending’s a little bittersweet, but definitely not sad in anyway.
> 
>  
> 
> This is the lighwithin’s christmas gift. So for once, it is complete, checked over for mistakes, and not written in first person(didn’t know I could do that, did you?). That doesn't mean there aren't mistakes. There are. Rest assured, I would never deprive people from ranting about grammar. And yes, I am the only one that finds the irony funny or that there even is irony. Side note: google docs recognizes “failwolf” as a word, and “Hotchner”, but not “alone”. The words that people use on the internet versus the words I have to use for school.

 

**One: The Bed**

Stiles walked into his bedroom, and collapsed on his bed. It had been a long day, filled with bullshit math, and stupid people in his AP classes that didn’t know what fascism was. Stiles heard a grunt from the right of him. It took him a good minute to make up his mind that his dad wouldn’t appreciate it if he walked in to find his son killed by a harpy or something.

 

“Look. I’m tired, you’re tired. Don’t kill me. Night.” Stiles closed his eyes, and snuggled closer to his pillow, pulling the blankets up.

 

“Okay.”

 

Stiles tried to leap out of bed, so he could kill Derek Freaking Hale, but he only managed a sort of fish-flop, and landed on the floor, tangled in his own sheets. Stiles twisted, and got untangled from the sheets, shouting, “WHAT THE HELL, DEREK?!”

 

“Shhh. I was sleeping.” Derek didn't twitch. He didn't even open his eyes.

 

“Oh, no, no no no. THIS is my bed. My room. Now get the hell out before I wolfsbane your ass!”

 

“But your bed feels sooo good.” Derek spread all of his limbs out, and pressed down, against the bed. Stiles _did_ not pay attention to Derek’s ass, no siree. Stiles was a _good friend_. A friend that didn't check other friends out. Not that Derek was a friend per say. Stiles was honestly too tired to deal with life.

 

“If you snore, I will shove you out of a window, and get you convicted of murder.” Stiles laid back down on his bed, and tried to ignore the space-heater to his right.

 

He may have woken up later with Derek’s chest across his back, covering him. That is a perfectly normal thing that friends do. Stiles had several years of experience with being _too_ close to somebody thanks to Scott. Perfectly normal.

 

* * *

 

**Two: Apologize, Failwolf**

“I don't know what to do with Isaac.” Stiles looked up from his math homework. That he had been doing in his bedroom, with a locked door.

 

“Hi, Derek, how are you doing? It’s so nice to see you again, breaking and entering a minor’s locked bedroom.” Derek’s only response was too stare at Stiles. Sighing, Stiles shoved his homework away. “Alright, what happened?”

 

“I growled at Isaac.”

 

“Why?” Stiles’s voice had gained a protective edge. Isaac may have no standards, and be an asshole, but he had Reasons. And nobody, Alpha or not, messed with Isaac.

 

“He used up all the hot water.” Derek hunched his shoulders.

 

“And you growled at him.” Stiles’s voice could’ve frozen a ice-skating rink. Derek opened his mouth, but Stiles quickly cut him off. “No, no, not another word, you giant lizard-brained neanderthal. Sit down, and shut up for a moment. Isaac didn't get hot water for several years. He gets all hot water privileges for next few years. Wait, did you growl at him with no explanation?” Derek opened his mouth. “Shut up. People that can't use people manners don’t get to speak: house rule.  You are going to apologize.-”

 

“-how?-”

 

“Shut up! You are going to do precisely what I tell you, okay? Here write it down.” Stiles handed Derek a pen, and some paper. “You are going to tell Isaac, ‘I’m sorry for growling at you. That was inexcusable behavior. I meant to say that I was angry that you used all the hot water, but it is okay for you to use the water, since you live in my house. You should use all the water you want. I'm filthy rich. Now, how about I cook you breakfast?’ Got it? And if I hear one word about you not doing that then I will brush up on offensive magic, clear?”

 

Not that Stiles didn't know plenty of magic, he just didn't normally broadcast it. It paid to be the one that everybody underestimated.

 

“Alright. I don't know how to cook.” Derek tried the puppy-dog expression. It didn't work.

 

“Learn,” Stiles said in a hard tone. Derek had messed with one of his friends. A friend that might hate him, and was kinda an asshole, but Isaac didn't know how to actually stick up for himself. He just plays the asshole so that people leave him alone, and he doesn't have to learn how to deal. Stiles knew enough about putting people off or did you think everybody wanted to be friends with the clumsy, smartassed, sheriff’s son?

 

Derek left soon after that, sensing that Stiles didn't want to see him, until he had fixed things with Isaac.

 

*The Next Day at School*

 

Isaac walked up to Stiles, “What did you say to him?”

 

“Hmm?” Stiles carefully zipped up his backpack for his next class, trying to figure out what Isaac was talking about.  
  


“Derek. Stiles, he fed me breakfast. Like a crazy amount of pancakes, with legit maple syrup. And then he _apologized_ , like with actual words.”

 

“Good. I only got him to understand that he was in the wrong for growling at you, and not explaining himself with words.”

 

“Yeah, but how did you get him to be . . .nice?”

 

“No idea. No get to class, before you're late.” Stiles restrained himself from ruffling Isaac’s hair or tugging at his scarf or looking over his homework. Stiles hummed his way through the rest of the day, still thinking about a certain growly werewolf that had learned to make pancakes.

 

* * *

 

**Three: The Jacket**

 

“Stiles, what are you wearing?”, Scott asked his friend after 5th period as they walked toward lunch.

“I’m wearing underwear. Why, are you? Can you smell my underwear? I think I even washed it. I think. Does it smell clean?” Stiles stared at Scott as Scott crashed into a wall. “How’s the uh _coordination_ working out for you? And don’t answer my question; I don't really want to know.”

 

“Stiles, you're wearing Derek’s coat”, Scott said after recovering his footing. Apparently, werewolves can still fall on their asses.

 

“Yeah. He growled at me until I wore it to school today. So?”

 

Scott pulled off a arm motion that was worthy of Stiles. “Dude, it’s _Derek’s_.”

 

“I’m gonna go to class before we're late, again, because you have an issue with me wearing a coat. And dude, I wear your shit all the time. You growled at me for three days when I refused to wear a pair of your _socks_.”

 

Stiles left, strolling along to his next class, leaving a blustering werewolf behind in his tracks.

 

* * *

 

 

**Four: Homework**

 

Stiles was surprised to see several teenagers outside his house when he got home from working with Deaton on elemental offensive magic. He sighed heavily, as he walked up to his front door. Stiles assumed that they were there for his Supernatural Hotline, but everybody had a back-pack.

 

“Right, I don't think you’re here for a _Firefly_ marathon or my sexy body so . . .?”

 

“Nope, we're here for your sexy mind.” Everybody stared at Lydia. “What? I can’t be the only one that thinks it’s attractive when he solved that problem in math class?”

 

“Right. So y'all are here for study group?” Stiles was quick to ignore Lydia. She meant it in a platonic way at best.

 

“Yeah, man, you're the only one that understood that shit about Robert Frost.” Scott shrugged, he had been studying with Stiles for years, and had been passing school only through the power of Stiles since the 6th Grade.

 

“Okay. Lucky for all of you, I made a ton of cookies yesterday, and have like five bags of Doritos.” Stiles led the way into his dining room, setting out food and school supplies, and chattering about math proofs with Lydia.

 

Nobody thought to question why they had gone to Stiles, not Derek or some other adult.

 

* * *

 

 

**Five: Sex (Advice)**

 

“Allison, why are you in my bedroom?”

 

“I need to have sex.” Allison stared at Stiles as he scrambled off his bed, and hit the floor with a clunk. He stumbled to his feet, and over to his dresser.

 

“Allison, I'm only wearing a pair of boxers, and I AM NOT taking them off.”

 

“Isaac won’t fuck me.” Stiles took a deep breath, and pulled a pair of sweats on. He then flipped the light on, and sat back down on his bed.

 

“I’m ignoring the whole “why yes Stiles, I gained access to your bedroom at one in the freaking morning, while you were sleeping and mostly naked, and now, apparently, want to explicitly talk about my sex life with my ex’s best friend”, because I have _grown_. Have you talked to Isaac?”

 

“Yes, but he does the deflections and weirdness. Like, we’ve made out but  . . .”

 

“Okay. Did you talk to Derek?”

 

“Why would I talk to Derek?” She had a point. Nobody talked to Derek, when they could talk directly to the source of information, Stiles.

 

“Right. Isaac might not have had sex before, Allison. And he’s touch-shy.”

 

“Okay. So what do I do?” The thing was that Allison wasn't a bitch. She did what she thought she had too to protect her own, and Stiles could respect that. And yeah, the Scott and Allison Thing was bad, but Stiles couldn't fault her for not wanting to know the horrible truth of her family. Stiles had a lifetime of people avoiding truth to deal with.

 

“You have to give him control. Uh, let him ‘top’. And involve things that you and he have good experience with in the past or both like to do.”

 

“Like what? Vibrators?” Allison was hardcore enough to ignore Stiles as he facepalmed.

 

“No. Whip cream and icecream. You can’t fuck up whip cream, especially the cheese type.” Stiles hummed to himself, making a mental note to buy whip cream.

 

“Anything else?”

 

“Talk to him about it, alright?” Stiles rubbed the back of his head. “Isaac acts all cocky, because he tries to fake it till he makes it. Go easy on him, alright?”

 

“Alright. Thanks, Stiles.” Allison turned to exit out Stiles’s window.

 

“Allison?”

 

“Yeah?” She turned back, illuminated by the bedroom light with the wind, from the open window, blowing her hair softly around her neck. She looked vulnerable, and fierce at the same time.

 

Stiles stood up, no longer slouching or trying to appear weak. He looked dangerous, illuminated by the moonlight, and Allison suddenly remembered that it was Stiles who welded the Pack Magic like a sword, and a shield. Maybe others couldn't see it, not yet, but she had been trained to look for danger, and this man (not a boy, not with what he had seen, and done) was certainly deadly.

 

“If you hurt my Pack, I will hurt you back.” There was no bluster behind those words, and Allison felt a flicker of fear down her spine.

 

“I know. And I will try not to.” Allison rose to her fall height as well. She was the Leader of The Argents, and her word was her bond. However, she didn’t make promises that she would be unlikely to keep, and all she could promise was to try not to hurt Stiles’s people. Allison respected that Stiles said he would go after her, not her family, and he said “hurt”, not “kill”.

 

“Good.” All of the power that had been reverberating around the room faded away, and there was only a girl and boy in the room again. Allison left, and Stiles went back to sleep. He had school after all.

 

 

* * *

 

**Six: Malia**

The Pack quickly learned that Stiles was the best to educate Malia on things that she had missed from spending several years running on four legs. Their talks always happened in the middle of the night, in Stiles’s room when they were alone. Here are some of their conversations:

 

“No, you can not run around naked”, Stiles said firmly in response to Malia’s question.

 

“Why?”, Malia asked.

 

“Because, you get cold in the winter or-”

 

“I don't get cold.”

 

“People thinks it’s weird and revealing to not wear clothes.”

 

“So?”

 

“Wear clothes, Malia, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

*****

 

“So how do people have sex?”

 

“Here,” Stiles pulled out books on sexual reproduction, and a couple of the more educational videos on the subject, “Videos and books. Ask me any questions you have, and talk to me before you want to try anything out.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“Seriously, talk to me, after you go through that.”

 

“Okay.”

****

 

“Stiles, am I responsible for their deaths?” Stiles didn't have to ask what she was talking about.

 

“No, you were young, and it was an accident.”

 

“Stiles, cuddle time?”

 

“Yeah.” Stiles gently held Malia, and let her hold him in return.

 

* * *

 

**And the One Time Stiles Realized what he was to the Pack**

The entire Pack was gathered around the Stilinski House for the annual Mother's Day cookout. It was the only day that the Sheriff could eat as much unhealthy food as he wanted, and thus, it was A Big Deal. And, it was A Big Deal, because Stiles had gotten sick of their moping around on this day, and had decided to make the Day their own. Stiles had turned the Day into Thanksgiving 2.0. He had wanted everybody to remember the people they had lost, and what they still had. Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly, it had been a major success.

 

Stiles manned the Barbeque with some basic protection magic, and his Mad Skillz ™. It was only the Pack, after all. Everybody was laughing, and generally having a good time. Isaac and Allison were necking behind the tree near the back, Scott, putting aside his issues with Jackson, was engaging in a game of touch-football(which is more like slam-the-sucker-into-the-ground, but Stiles kept his mouth shut), and Lydia was talking animatedly with Deaton and Malia. The Sheriff was sneaking more bacon than he should, but Stiles let him go.

 

The only one that was acting strange was Derek Hale aka The Failwolf. Derek was staring at Stiles, and watching over everybody, from ontop Stiles’s house roof. He was being all broody, and not joying in the festivities. This was a black mark in Stiles’s book.

 

Stiles sighed heavily, because somewhere along the way, people had decided that Stiles was the only one that could handle the Sourwolf. Stiles decided to approach Derek later about Derek’s issues, because the burgers were done.

 

“Food’s ready”, Stiles said calmly, and watching in glee as everybody abandoned what they were doing, and ran to the large picnic table, bumping and scrambling to help get all the food on the table. Only werewolf reflexes kept dishes from breaking.

 

Stiles had set up timers for the inside stuff, and had done this enough times to know that everything had been timed to perfection. Soon, everybody was gathered around the picnic table. Stiles sat at the head. Stiles glared everybody into joining hands. The Stilinskis weren’t religious, but felt that people should come together, and not live like a hermit.

 

“We are thankful that nobody has had to take out a harpy today-.” Stiles began.

 

“-Yet” Scott interpreted.

 

“Yet,” Stiles conceded. “We are thankful for our friends, and family. We honor our fallen with our love for them. We hope to be more wise, more prepared, and more together in the coming year. We hope that Jackson and Malia don't eat all the bacon.” Everybody chucked at that, and the mode reverted back to one of joy. “Dig in.” And everybody did.

 

Three hours, two food fights, and a Chocolate Disaster (that Lydia will bring up repeatedly later), the party had died down. It was now dusk. Stiles had lit candles around the house so that the humans could see. All the cleanup had been done, and it was peaceful. People were lazing around.

 

Suddenly, Scott tugged Stiles up, from where he had been laying outside on the grass, and steered him back to the picnic table. The rest of the Pack converged on the picnic table, as Derek walked out of the house with a small stack of presents. Stiles looked around in confusion, but everybody seemed relaxed and happy.

 

“Scott?”, Stiles asked his friend.

 

“Shh.” His friend shushed him.

 

Isaac handed Stiles a present. “Happy Mother’s Day”, he said with small smile.

 

“Thanks?” Stiles was still confused, but he took the present.

 

“You know, you act like the Pack Mom, with the helping and the homework and advice, so we wanted to show you how much we appreciate you.” Surprisingly, it was Derek that said these words. And why yes, everybody stared at Derek. He didn't blush. “It’s true, so uh Happy Mother’s Day.”

 

Stiles mentally restrained his rant of how he should be celebrated on Father’s Day, since he was male, and simply said, “Thank you”, and graciously accepted his gifts from his Pack. And that was that.

 

Later, much later, (it would take another whole two weeks, because _Failwolf_ ) for Derek to ask Stiles out. This would culminate in Stiles scolding the Pack for giving Derek numerous shovel talks, and then Stiles would kiss his Failwolf in front of them. But, that is still two weeks away. Thank somebody, they would have to explain to the Sheriff that Stiles basically werewolf-married a once suspected murderer. There will be shotguns in the future, and wars, and long trying battles that may not be won. People will die, and the world will almost end.

 

But, those two weeks haven't happened yet. And in this bittersweet(you know the battle’s ahead), the Pack was happy, and whole. And they will look back on these stupid moments of Jackson trying to convince Lydia he didn't mean to ruin her dress, everybody shoving dessert into each other's faces and Stiles smiling proudly of his Pack, and they will remember why they fight the battles they fight. And years later, the Pack will remember why and how Stiles became so important to them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so um I wanted to thank everybody that read this, commented or hit kudos. I'm not really used to over 50 people hitting the kudos button within a day *happy dance*. That's kinda insane, so uh thank you very much. And as corny as it sounds, I wanted to thank the Teen Wolf fandom on AO3, because I read Bamf!Stiles fanfiction, before I ever watched the show, so that is how I've always viewed Stiles, as Pack. One more thing about the Teen Wolf fandom, you're actually the fandom that hits the most kudos buttons according to the search engine(I did a search for complete, english, and sorted it by kudos, and Teen Wolf pops up the most- like a lot). That's really awesome and sort of insane when you think about it. Also, Happy Holidays and have a happy 2015.


End file.
